Nothing Can Change
by amygraves
Summary: Dani and Santana have decided to get engaged and to get married. While planning their dream wedding, a scandal arises and could change the entire situation.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Dani and I have been together for a long time now. I couldn't be happier, believe me. She has turned the world that I live in completely upside down. Her body drives me crazy, her voice is insane, and the way she plays the acoustic guitar makes me melt. She is definitely the peanut butter to my jelly.

I have to admit though. I have come a long way since Lima Heights. I think I'm okay with it. I speak to my mom on a pretty normal basis but I try to do it when no one is around. The only real casualty is that Abuela hasn't talked to me since I told her that I was gay. Never will I talk about it. I don't want to deal with those emotions again.

The past is in the past and the future... Well, I don't know about the future. Should I worry about the future? I never have time between working about being with Pamela Landsbury. !Ay dios mio! I don't ever want to stretch myself too thin.

"Hey babe. What are you doing?" Dani said, coming up from behind me.

"I just thought I should write some more. It helped after Finn died so I thought I should continue." I responded.

"You really loved him, huh?"

"We had our moments. I don't think anyone could've loved him as much as Rachel though. Sometimes I think about being in the choir room again and just breaking. I was never really like that. I put my head down into my knees and thought that I was going to break down again.

Dani came around the coffee table and sat on the other side of the couch.

"You know that whatever happens, I am always here for you. If you ever want to talk, my ears are always open; and also my heart."

I slowly picked my head up to show the small drops of tears on my cheeks. I could think of nothing else to say but, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She leaned towards me and gave me a hug. When she tilted her head up, she gave me the most passionate kiss yet. I couldn't help but dive right in myself. How could you say no to something like that?

Unfortunately it was all ruined when Rachel opened the huge door to the apartment. Both of us were trying to pull ourselves together as quickly as we possibly could.

I don't care what yo do as long as you do it in your own room." she said.

We both got up from the couch and did take the walk of shame to my room. I was slightly annoyed and stamped my feet like a child a little bit.

I turned to Dani and tried to whisper as softly as I could. "Wasn't she a buzzkill?"

"At least we get free permission now. We have nothing to worry about." She bit my ear and slightly pulled the back of my hair. I could tell she was playing games with me because she knew how much those things turned me on.

I looked over at the alarm clock and regretted it.

"We have to get ready to work. You know how management gets." I tried to reason with Dani but it wasn't really working.

She looked over at the alarm clock too. "Stop lying to me. We have plenty of time."

"I don't thing so when our shift starts at seven."

Dani started the classic puppy dog look. I immediately started running away. She grabbed me at the waist right before the door. I tried to break free with no success.

"Santana, come on. It's going to be quick anyway." She pulled me closer towards her. She kissed my neck and slightly pulled my hair again. Man, she can get on my nerves! But I love her and nothing can change that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I can't deal with being at the Starlight Lounge. Some of the customers make me lose faith in humanity. The random singing is going to make my head split. But I have to list the positives: Dani, Rachel and Kurt, getting paid, and it gives Pamela Lansbury a little bit of exposure. But this girl needs to get some sleep every once in a while.

Dani was just waiting for her last customer to leave so she could go back to her house. I desperately wanted to go with her but I had another three hours to go. Luckily, Kurt was still here with me to keep me company.

"I don't understand how you and Dani don't explode. It's kind of scary to be honest."

"We haven't really disagreed on anything since we've gotten together. You're just jealous."

"Not really. Blaine and I had that phase then we had the rough patches. Now the rest is history." Kurt snickered at me.

"I don't have anything to worry about." I responded.

"We'll see about that…" Kurt said while walking away from me.

What does he know about my relationship with Dani? He can't say that we're going to make the same mistakes. Get a grip Santana! He just wants to help you out so yo don't get hurt. Don't view him as a threat! Maybe I could use some of his advice seeing as how he is engaged. I'll just have to wait and see on that.

I looked over at Dani while she was filling up napkin dispensers. The scene that kept playing in my head was singing "Here Comes the Sun" on the stage steps. It was extremely romantic and nothing felt better. I wish we could go back to that.

I saw the last of Dani's customers walk out the door and I was relieved for her. From what she had told mer, they had been terrible the entire time. I'm sure we've all ad those kind of days. I was super excited that she was free now. I tried my hardest not to run to her as quickly as possible.

"Hey. So I was thinking once I get out that I could come over your house. We could snuggle in front of the fireplace and possibly watch a movie." I said with over excitement.

"No we can't." She replied sternly to me.

"Why not? Do you want to do something else?" I asked sweetly. What is going on with her? She's never like this.

"My dad is going to be home and I haven't told him about us yet. I don't want something to happen while you're there."

"Nothing's going to happen. Eventually they'll come around. My parents did and I didn't give them a lot to be proud of."

"But that's your parents Santana. My parents are completely different. You don't understand."

Dani stormed out of the restaurant and left her phone on the counter. I put it in my pocket so no one would take it. Should I look at it? How would I feel if she did that to me? Besides I trust her with all my heart.

Plus, what with me not understanding? Maybe if she actually gave me the chance then we could talk about it. She shouldn't have to be so guarded in the first place.

I see Kurt walking towards me in the corner of my eye. His opinion is the last thing I need right now.

"First disagreement I'm assuming. Didn't think it was going to come so soon."

"Fuck off Lady Hummel. Nobody ask you." I aggressively replied and walked out towards the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I need to control myself now. I need to get back in there before everything goes haywire. I was going to go through the back door of the Startlight Lounge when my manager came walking out.

"Look Santana. I saw what happened. If you need to cool off, I understand. Honestly, if it goes any slower you can go home if you want. I can leaver her phone in the office if you'd like."

"No it's okay. I can handle it myself. There's things that we need to air out apparently. And for the rest of my shift, I'll stay. I have nowhere else I need to be for a while. Thank you though." She put her hand on my shoulder and we both went back inside.

I kept my hand in my pocket to make sure I didn't lose Dani's phone. Why was she like that in the first place? Was it a text or something like that she saw that made her go over th edge? Once I get out of here and going straight to Dani's house to figure this all out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kurt walking towards me again with dishes in his hands.

"Look, I wanted to say that I was sorry. You had the right to snap at me even though I kinda didn't deserve some of it. I wasn't trying to be an asshole or anything like that. In that moment, my mouth decided not to have a filter. I hope you forgive me."

"I'll be sure to forgive you but I just got blindsided back there. I need time to recover and get my focus back. It's all a mess." I put my face in my hands and shook my head back and forth. Why is this happening to me?

"I could feel Kurt's hand on my shoulders. Although Blaine and I have had our differences and the cheating scandal, our survival has come from our love for each other. It's gotten us to hell and back."

I put my head back to where it was. I only had one question. "Is that why Blaine asked you to marry him?"

A shy smile came over Kurt's face. "Possibly. You'll have to ask him about that. I can get you on Skype with him later."

I have to go see Dani.


End file.
